big surprise
by maggiesmeredith
Summary: dad comes for a visit
1. daddy’s girl

As Jackson and Maggie drove closer to the airport she became more and more nervous. This would be her dad's first time meeting Jackson and she wanted everything to go smoothly. Jackson was nothing like Dean who , her parents hated from the beginning. She looked over at jackson and smiled softly , how could they not love him she wondered. He's smart , handsome, and treats better than any other man she's had. "Maggie, Maggie , Babe" Jackson said looking at her lovingly "We're here!" Jackson said with anxiousness in his voice . Maggie could tell he was nervous, and she found that sweet because Jackson was usually confident in himself.

They only had to wait a few minutes until Maggie spotted her dad. "Hey dad, over here" she yelled so loud a few heads turned, but she didn't care because it had been awhile since she had seen her dad.

"Whose that with your dad"Jackson muttered to Maggie

"Ummm, looks like our mailman." She responded with clear confusion in her voice .

"Maggie! Sweetheart!" Her dad said as he approached with the mailman.

"Dad!" exclaimed jumping into his arms giving him the biggest hug imaginable.

"Is that our mailman, Dad?" She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away "Maggie, i'd like you to meet Charles, he's a very good friend of mine ."

" Hello Charles, correct me if i'm wrong but weren't you our former mailman," Maggie said as she extended her hand toward him.

"That's right, glad too see you're still as sharp as ever " he replied with a smile in his voice . "And you must be the famous Jackson " Maggie's dad , Bill, said as he turned to Jackson.

"Yes , that is me , I've heard so much about you . Nice to meet you ." Jackson replied , smiling because he was "the famous Jackson" "The pleasure is all mine " he responded back as they gave each other a firm handshake. "Well, I know you both must be hungry, so let's go home so you can eat!" Maggie said eager to cook with her dad .

She , her mom, and her dad used to cook lasagna all the time, it was kind of their thing . Now they could carry on the tradition with Jackson ...and Charles she guessed, since he decided to tag along .

The car ride home took forever for Maggie because her dad kept telling these embarrassing stories of a younger, much quirkier Maggie . Jackson loved every bit though because he find maggie's quirks adorable. When they finally arrived at the penthouse they raced inside , it was raining as per usual and she didn't want her dad getting sick . They went upstairs, kicked off their shoes , washed their hands, and immediately starting cooking. As they were cooking Maggie noticed that Charles knew the recipe relatively well... which she found a little odd. When they finally finished cooking they all say down at the table.

When they finished their meal, Maggie could tell that there was something on her dad's chest .

" Something wrong daddy? " She asked with concern in her voice .

Bill cut a look at Charles and responded with "There is something I... we need to tell you Maggie. "

"Dad everything is okay , right . You're okay, right ." She grew more and more concerned by the millisecond. The last time a parent visited Seattle, they died .

"Oh, yes... it's nothing like that Maggie." He assured her .

" Okay, then what is it then? " You could hear the relief in her voice as she picked up her wine glass to take a sip, she needed one after how stressed she was for that quick second .

Bill let out a big sigh and said "Charles and I are more than good friends ... we're partners."

Maggie almost choked on her wine, did a spit tick , and dropped her glass. Maggie being Maggie dove to pick it up and because she was in such shock she drove her hand into a piece of glass.


	2. daddy issues

"Maggie !" Jackson yelled as he immediately rushed to get some paper towels .

Maggie for a woman who had a fairly large piece of glass in her hand , was seemingly calm . She was lost in her thoughts . Her thoughts that seemed to be racing 100 miles per hour . She was in shock . She already knew her childhood was a lie , but when did the lies end ? Her mind finally landed on two questions . Did her mom know and is that why she cheated ?

"Did mom um ... did mom know ?" She asked in an almost whisper .

"Yes , yes she did ." He father said quietly .

"And this is why she cheated ?" Maggie said more loudly .

"Yes ." Bill said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice

Maggie let out a huge sigh. At least everything made sense now . Well, sort of . She had never known her mother as liar , and definitely not a cheat . So when she found out about that affair, it her her like a truck .

"Mags , we're going to have to go to the hospital ." Jackson said splitting up the awkward silence.

"Hmm." She asked clearly just snapping out of her thoughts .

" We need to go to the hospital,babe. Your hand is bleeding a lot and we need to remove the glass in a controlled environment." Jackson further explained to his clearly confused girlfriend .

"Uhm , yeah . Let's go ." Maggie said a little to eager to escape her Father and his new boyfriend.

"We'll come too , if that's okay with you." Bill said ,who could tell that his daughter was obviously trying to avoid him .

Maggie ignored him and there was a few seconds of awkward silence until jackson finally said , "Of course it's okay ."

The car ride to the hospital was clearly uncomfortable for all involved and deadly silent until they pulled into hospital parking lot .

"Well ... we're here." Jackson said finally breaking the silence.

Maggie and Jackson walked quite a few steps ahead of Bill and Charles . Despite the the large difference between them maggie still thought they were too close. She wanted them to turn around , head straight to the airport , and catch the next flight back to Boston. Their presence even annoyed her immensely . When they finally reached the exam room , maggie let out a sigh of relief .

"It's very tight in there. Four will be cramped . You two can wait in the waiting room ."

Before her dad could even protest she had opened the door and closed in smack in their faces . Jackson told them were they could get a cup of coffee and then followed her into the room . He washed his hands , grabbed some necessary supplies and started examining her hand .

"It's in there pretty good. How are you feeling ?"

" Pissed ." She replied with out even thinking .

" I meant about your hand ." He said with a curios tone and a slight touch of amusement in his voice . He knew Maggie , and he knew she was anything but a homophobe , so he knew she wasn't mad about her dad's sexuality. So what was she pissed about, he wondered?

" Oh , well it hurts , kinda . Can you hurry up and get this thing out ." She said as she winced .

" Sure , i'll put it out on three . One...two..." Jackson counted as he quickly yanked the glass out .

"Ahhh !" Maggie screamed ." You said you were going to go on three . Not one , not two , but THREE ."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. Not because he enjoyed seeing his girlfriend in pain, but because her reaction was pure maggie , and he expected nothing else .

" It hurts less if you don't see it coming." He reminded her . " And i hate to piss you off more , but you're going to need stitches ." He replied while already getting them prepared

" Great , as if this night could get any worse . How long will i need them?" She asked clearly annoyed with her boyfriend.

" Not long he said. One , maybe be two weeks ." He said with a nervous tone , almost fearing her reaction.

"And the night worsens." She said calmly to Jackson's surprise and even hers . Maybe she would have freaked out but with this latest news , her mind could only focus on one thing.

Jackson rubbed some numbing

"Sooo, how are you feeling . I'm referring to your dad this time ." He said chuckling as he stitched her hand carefully.

"Still pissed ." She said firmly .

He couldn't help but feel disappointed. Maggie had been better with sharing but he knew there was a good possibility of her resorting back to her old ways of isolating her thoughts from him.

"Why ?"He asked not quite ready to give up hope just yet .

" It's not ... it's not because he's gay ." She said looking him in the eye . It was important to her that he knew that . She needed him to know that .

"I know that." He was confidant in Maggie's character . "I'm done ." Jackson said inspecting his handy work. "Probably won't even leave a scare ." He continued boasting his skills a little .

"Good ." She said hopping off the exam table. "I'm going to find my dad to tell him goodnight. I'm sleeping at mer's tonight, love you." She said leaving the room before he could reply .

"Dad ." She called out as she approached him . Her eyes immediately noticed Charles hand on her dad's thigh. She tried to recall when she saw her parents do anything remotely intimate. She realized quickly , that she couldn't . Maggie began to wonder how she missed the obvious for so long . Her parents never held hands or kissed each other goodbye . Whenever she walked in their room , they slept persons apart.

"Maggie ." Bill said snapping her out of her thoughts .

"I'm not mad because your gay, dad . I need you to know that ." She blurted out.

"I know . I know because that's not the daughter I raised ." He said reassuring her .

"I love you ."She said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug . She hugged him tight and held him for longer than even she expected. As mad as she was , she knew it must have been hard for her dad to hide such an important part of himself from her . Her love for her dad was unconditional, and always would be . "Goodnight." She said as she let go and disappeared down the hallway and out of his sight .


End file.
